


The Princess and the Royal Guard

by Rabbitzan12



Series: The Princess [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Post-Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitzan12/pseuds/Rabbitzan12
Summary: This is a Story that runs almost parallel with my other Work on this site called "A Charming Prince and HIS Prince(ss)"  Please enjoy this one.  It's a little slow to get to the meat and potatoes though but the build up is so worth it!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Charming Prince and HIS Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380076) by [Rabbitzan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitzan12/pseuds/Rabbitzan12). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C.._   
> _A/N: Okay so this is the Intro and years earlier so bare with me on this one guys. I’m a little rusty at female with anything but I will try to remember what it’s like I guess lol. For you guys! I’ll try not to make it too graphic but I do what to set the mood which will be a little darker than the other and yes there is well you know._

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

Prologue

~~.~~

Zelda could feel her power slipping, it had been a hundred years? No longer she realized, she had no idea what was going on outside but she knew that Link was ready. He had powered up the Master Sword and freed the Divine Beasts. Soon she would be free of this never-ending Nightmare and they could move on with their lives. The beast thrust inside her but she bid through will alone not to react, not to allow him to see that he got to her. She wanted to be sick but this had been going on for a hundred years, there was no way she could stay inside this disgusting pod and protect herself. Ganon had figured it out quite early and had taken advantage of her ever since. He was trying to break her concentration, so that he would be free to walk their world and destroy all in his path. Instead of focusing on his rough treatment she focused all her power toward holding him within the pod. She couldn’t let him win, not now, not when they were so close to ending the beast. She almost lost herself when he began to fill her with his foul seed but clung to her focus.

“I have to thank you princess,” Ganon whispered to her. “You have made this so much easier for me.” He began to laugh even as the sound of doors slamming open caught her attention.

“Link,” Zelda gasped. And then Ganon was freed to become the calamity, Zelda was almost expelled from the beast but she clung to it staying within to help Link from within the beast. She heard Ganon growl in irritation but ignored him. She focused on staying within until the deed was finished and even though she couldn’t see outside she could feel Link’s presence or was that the Master Sword? They were falling it seemed like it was quite the distance too, pain radiated up her form when they landed on the hard packed earth. She felt the creature look up briefly as her only warning that the Divine beasts were unleashing their attack. She braced herself but nothing could prepare her for the pain of it. She grit her teeth as Ganon forced his own agony onto her, she almost regretted staying within now. No she would endure whatever it took to end the beast, it was her destiny. Even so it was a struggle to hold on when he was finally beaten. Or at least she had thought him beaten until he dragged them seemingly out and that’s when she could finally see. “No, Hyrule Field..”

“Oh yes,” Ganon growled, then began to laugh. Zelda felt sick to her stomach, until she saw Link. She sent a message out to him and only hoped he heard as she prepared to open the way for him. She even sent the Light Bow to him as well. Of course she wasn’t prepared when he took out his sheikah slate.

“Oh, please tell me he didn’t take a picture,” Zelda said suddenly. She worried her lower lip as he raced to his horse.

“He did take a picture,” Ganon replied, with a grin. “Amateur.” She felt the beast lumbering toward him as she gathered energy to open the weak spots.

“Link,” Zelda reached out as she thrust the beams of light forward holding them open. The beast too busy hadn’t noticed until one arrow had already hit home.

“Damn you,” Ganon roared charging at her. He was halted as another arrow hit, but then the dark energy hit her full force in the back as the last arrow hit it’s mark.

“Ah,” Zelda cried out. She held herself as the agony tore through her. The malice that was calamity Ganon went back to attempting to crush Link under hoof ignoring her once more. Zelda grit her teeth through the pain and stood readying the light once more as Link made it to the beasts other side, and once again opened the way. The first arrow hit, alerting the Malice to her deeds once more.

“You bitch,” Ganon yelled. The second arrow hit, and she felt confident but the malice hit her full force as the last arrow hit it’s mark once again sending her reeling to her knees. She gasped at the pain, searing through her body. The malice never did anything by halves, and she felt as though she were feeling the full weight of it now. But she had to keep going, to keep helping Link as much as she could. She wasn’t sure how long the battle lasted when it finally ended she felt herself being freed and a weight lifting off of her. She expended the remainder of her power to shield of light that would destroy the darkness that was Calamity Ganon. She pushed it up and out chasing the remaining bits of his darkness until she felt no more. Zelda sighed and collapsed grateful for the nightmare to be over.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* I know it’s pretty much the basic intro at the end but hey there you go little bitty back story to what I hope will be an epic Fanfiction thanks for tuning in and hope you guys enjoy the first chappie!_


	2. The Past Still Haunts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._   
>  _A/N: Hey guys this is Zelda and Sana’s tale. Don't worry it will all make sense eventually as to how these two stories fit together just keep on reading._

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

The Past Still Haunts!

~~.~~

Thick sausage sized fingers trailed their way down Zelda’s neck, she couldn’t stop how sick it made it her feel. She wanted to throw up but had no way to do so while trapped in this disgusting pus ball. She had to concentrate and keep him from developing into the calamity that would surely wipe out all life in her world. Still he persisted grabbing her hair and pulling her against him. She couldn’t move not even a little, she wouldn’t have been able to even if she wanted to and he knew it.

“You will bear my son,” he whispered as he grabbed her breast roughly.

~~.~~

Zelda snapped awake gasping and panting her throat was sore and Link was there holding her shoulders.

“Was I screaming again?” Zelda asked. He looked away but didn’t answer. He didn’t need to, she was hoarse even to her own ears. “I am sorry, I-” she paused then stood up and walked a bit away. “I-I’m sorry.” That damnable monster was still in her dreams haunting her, taunting her. She wanted to cry but couldn’t, she had to be strong for her people, for her son. She was suddenly pulled into an unexpected embrace, Link was strong but this was no passionate hug this was the hug of a friend. She sighed and let the tears come, he never minded but she still felt horrible putting all of this on his shoulders. What if her son was to become like his father? What of he too would be a monster that would destroy their world.

“Calamity Ganon, was a monster,” Link finally said. “But your son will not be.” She sighed again, Link always seemed to know what she was thinking. She pushed gently away and looked up at him.

“Thank you,” Zelda replied. She wanted old Link back, she wanted the Link that had protected her from the guardians. He had risked his life to save her, when she could do nothing in return. She didn’t regret sending him to the Shrine of Resurrection. Deep down she knew it had changed him, he was a different man now. She didn’t want to believe it, it made her chest hurt with the realization that he might not feel the same way for her anymore. “We should.. get moving.” She passed nervous glances around them, they had been attacked many times by Bokoblins which seemed unavoidable at this rate. They at least avoided the more dangerous foes the lizalfo, Zelda was ill prepared to defend herself though after the shenanigans with the Yiga clan she should have taken those lessons Urbosa had offered her. She let out another sigh and mounted the white mare, Lightening, and followed behind Link on his mare Epona. It was a long arduous trek thus far but they should be approaching the Domain’s outer edges soon. It wasn’t long before they began to reach the mountainous area split by a river, she exclaimed happily only to have her high spirits dashed by a sudden shout.

She yelped in surprise as the bokoblin charged right for her, Lightening reared in surprise throwing Zelda. She landed hard on the ground all the wind rushing from her upon impact. She vaguely realized the bokoblin were still charging. She managed to roll away, before a club crashed down where her head had been and then it grunted in obvious surprise. Zelda whipped around to see the sword stuck deep inside the bokoblin, as it was pulled free the beast collapsed with a look of shock on it’s face. Zelda stood and watched as Link struck out at the enemies as they came within range. She was always stunned by his ferocity but even more so this time. He had saved her again and she was feeling just as useless as she had before, no wonder he didn’t love her as she wished. She wiped angrily at the tears that began to flow down her cheeks. This wasn’t the time to be thinking these thoughts she realized as woosh of sound had he turning and falling away from another enemy who had charged her. She was the easy target for the bokoblins and a few others seemed to notice as they began to leave Link to slaughter their brethren and focused more on her. Zelda yelped as she dodged another wayward swing, her back hit something quite solid as she did so. She looked back and suddenly saw Link flash her a grin before circling around her and skewering her attacker then swung back around her to kill yet another bokoblin.

She blushed as he easy maneuvered her away from attacks and killing any who approached with an ease she hadn’t even dreamed of. As Link dispatched the last of their attackers she found herself staring at her feet. She couldn’t do a thing but she wanted to, she had to get back into the swing of things. She had to be strong, maybe she could ask one of the Zora to help her with strengthening her muscles. Yeah and maybe she would fly like a Rito, Zelda couldn’t stop the discouraging words not after her failures.

_Yes, you failed them all, and now you are here delaying the inevitable,_ Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin and looked around it had been the ghost of a memory of Ganon. _He’s dead, he’s not alive anymore, you have nothing to fear,_ Zelda assured herself.

“It shouldn’t be that much farther now, we should see the bridge soon,” Zelda said as she noticed Epona had returned. She reached up and mounted her own horse who lowered her head as though shamed she had been startled so. “It’s okay, we all make mistakes.” Zelda whispered assuredly. The horse gave a small whinny but nothing more. Zelda have a gently pat and urged the horse into a walk following Link once again. Of course nothing could have prepared her for what awaited them when they arrived.

~~.~~

Sana growled how could her prince just leap and swim off on them like this? He never followed the rules around the Domain even though they were made for all of their safety not just his. Sana growled as she swam faster at first his rebellious nature had been endearing but after Zelda’s first visit to the domain she had started to find his attitude rather annoying and lizalfo-like. She leapt out of the water to see if she could spot him but no luck he had truly swum well down the river by now. Darn him, she was going to wring his neck one of these days. She frowned as she thought of Zelda, a thought occurred to her just then that if their roles were reversed she may do the very same thing as she had almost done earlier when she discovered Zelda would be arriving soon as well. Excitement welled up in her chest as she thought about the woman she wished to mate. Maybe she would forgive her prince after all, especially since he was now forcing her to meet Zelda that much sooner. A smile crept across her face as she sped through the water, she was looking forward to seeing the Princess again.

She pulled herself out of the water to see her prince speaking with Link. She looked back to be sure the other two were not far behind and smiled as they finally joined her before walking up to to greet the prince’s guests. “..I tried to lose the royal guard but they will be catching up any minute,” Prince Sidon spoke. Sana rolled her eyes as she remembered how he had gracefully leapt off into the water and sped off. She felt that all too familiar anger rise up at the teasing. “My father hates it when I sneak out so he’s been sending guards with me everywhere I go, I don’t have a moments privacy.” Sana felt her face heat up as she finally approached them but let go of all of her anger the moment her eyes lay upon the princess. He finally looked at them but Sana wasn’t paying attention and instead made her way over to the lovely white mare Zelda sat gracefully upon. The Princess was smiling and though it wasn’t directed at her it still made her feel incredibly warm inside.

Sana remained silent as she gently grabbed the reigns near the horses mouth and followed behind Link and Sidon letting them go on ahead. She looked around making sure there was no sign of the Lizalfo that had given the domain so much trouble as of late. She was worried they might attack them being such a small group. The sounds of the forest assured her her that all was fine, however. Sana sighed and forced herself to relax, it wasn’t often she could do so and she deserved to relax. Chasing after the wily Prince wasn’t easy, after all. Sana easily kept within seeing distance yet far enough away that they could talk.

“I-it’s good to see you again,” Zelda piped up. “I’m afraid I didn’t get your name last I was here.” Sana looked up to see the uncertain gaze was on the mane of her horse. She smiled at the Princess’ shy manner.

“And I didn’t have enough time to give it,” Sana replied, she couldn’t stop the warmth that flooded her cheeks. Nor the excitement that the Princess had spoken to her. “My name is Sana, I’m one of the Royal Guard.” she mentioned the last part with a bit of exasperation, she couldn’t help it. At first before she had met Princess Zelda, she had a crush on Prince Sidon. She had even thought his rebellious nature sort of cute in a way, but now all she could see is that her Prince still acted like a child. It was frustrating and made her realize her crush, was just that. But when she had seen Princess Zelda she had felt something more, a longing to be beside her. A deep rooted feeling that drew her ever closer but due to the short visit, she had barely any time to really get to know the woman.

“Well I.. I will be staying longer this time,” Zelda replied. “It might be nice to have some friends in the domain.” Sana flinched a bit at that, of course Zelda would say she wanted friends. It might however be a good start, she realized. Being friends first could work but she already knew, that she would have to work hard to convince the princess to consider her as more. In time, maybe she could even convince the princess to join with her at the Moonlit Lake.

“I’m sure you will get along famously with many zora,” Sana replied. “I could introduce you to a few others as well.”

“That would be a-alright,” Zelda replied. Sana looked back to see the smile on Zelda’s face before looking forward again to keep an eye on Sidon and make sure he and Link weren’t too far ahead. They remained silent until at last they made it to the bridge, Sana watched Sidon whisper something to Link but was too far away to catch what it was. She didn’t really care what they were conspiring however and decided to move a little bit faster to begin to catch up as she finally began to lead Zelda’s mare across the bridge. She just hoped the King would agree to her guarding Zelda for her time in the domain.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Hey guys hope you think this is a good first chapter, I am not so sure about it and hope it is to your liking. I so hope you guys don’t mind the slow build-up until we get this story all caught up! Don’t worry there will be some yummy lemons in the form of some daydreams and maybe some actual dreams it will definitely be nice!_


	3. The Kings Well Wishes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._
> 
> _A/N: Hey guys I warned you all I would be continuing Zelda and Sana’s tale? Well first we have to back-track but no worries this will give you a glimpse into the Princess’ side of the story and what was really going on during her stay at the domain._

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

The Kings Well Wishes!

~~.~~

“Princess Zelda, Link I am so glad you two could make it,” The King spoke. “I was worried with all the reports of bokoblins on the roads as well with all the attacks on the domain that you may be waylaid somewhere.” Princess Zelda fretted a bit as she listened to the King.

“Ah yes, well..” Princess Zelda began.

“I almost decided to send ahead a few guards to keep an eye out for you and your royal guard Link, the champion who help us in our time of need,” he interrupted, jovially.

“Yes.. well,” Zelda began again.

“And then my son had to rush off after,” The king once more interrupted, seemingly unaware of Zelda’s attempt at conversation. She really felt out of practice with all of this, maybe she should have just worked on her speech’s instead of touring the land. A small sigh drifted past her lips as the king had now focused most of his rant on his son. Of course she understood, if her son had been in trouble she too would have been quite cross with him as well. Still if she could get a word in edgewise maybe they could finish up with this meeting and finally get some much needed rest. A hand landed on her should, she felt the warmth and support of it as she peered back to see none other than Sana. Zelda felt her cheeks flush with a bit of embarrassment but steeled herself, before she finally decided it was time for someone to put an end to the father and son chat.

“My apologies, King Dorephan,” Princess Zelda spoke up, reminding him and everyone else there that she was still present. She assumed they all could use the reminder that she was a Queen now despite having her Queendom scattered to the winds. And she knew she even needed the reminder herself now that her father was gone she was meant to rule. “It has been a long and tiring journey, besides Prince Sidon and his royal guards met us at the edge of the domain to escort us safely here.” She wasn’t sure why but she wanted to defend the noble prince. King Dorephan seem surprised about that, in fact a little too surprised. She wondered if the King had been informed otherwise.

“I was told he rushed off without awaiting the royal guard,” the king mused. “But you are sure he and the royal guard were there to greet you?”

“Yes, He may have been eager to meet with us but he must have seen to it to allow the royal guard to catch up with him,” Princess Zelda lied, easily. “Otherwise we would not have seen them all together when we arrived.” She looked over at Sana pointedly. The female hesitated only briefly as though a bit surprised herself.

“O-oh yes, he most certainly did await us,” Sana lied as well. “He had made the leap to ensure we followed of course, with the attacks and all. Besides he knew he would need our help if the lizalfo had decided to attack.”

“And surely he would do nothing to endanger himself, or others on purpose,” Princess Zelda warned. She gave the prince and pointed glare, signaling him to speak this time.

“Oh, of course not,” Sidon replied easily, giving one of his winning smiles. “Especially not with such honored guests.” Zelda couldn’t hide her surprise when he peered so lovingly at Link, though she was sure her champion hadn’t noticed. He looked dead on his feet as he stood there, not really paying any heed to the conversation. A hint of jealousy shot through her but she ignored it to peer back at the King, only to see she wasn’t the only one to notice Sidon’s affectionate gaze. She gulped at the calm facade he held, she knew there was trouble brewing just below it. She didn’t know what the King was planning but surely it wouldn’t hurt their chances at some semblance of an alliance, she hoped.

“Perhaps we should talk of sleeping arrangements?” Princess Zelda asked. Despite being a queen she didn’t feel very Queen-like, she supposed getting used to a new title was a bit much yet.

“Of course,” King Dorephan replied happily, but sighed unhappily suddenly. It didn’t take Princess Zelda long to figure out why when she looked around to find that Prince Sidon had ushered Link out of the throne room already. Zelda gave a little sigh herself, she was hoping to keep Link around at least a bit longer but supposed it was hopeless to want that much.

“My king perhaps I could offer my room for the Princess’ comfort?” Sana asked from beside her. Zelda opened her mouth to argue that she needn’t offer her personal space, when Dorephan let out a hearty laugh.

“I see,” Dorephan said. “Very well, I will let you see to the Princess’ comfort while she is present in the domain.”

“I thank you my king,” She replied, smiling lightly. Zelda nearly squawked when the zora woman grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the throne room. Once they were out of earshot of the king Zelda decided she needed to say something.

“Erm.. It’s very kind of you to offer your personal space to see to my comfort,” Princess Zelda began. “But I would hate to inconvenience you.”

“It is my pleasure to see to your comfort, Princess,” Sana said, as she continued to lead her to the edge of the main landing.

“Oh but..” Princess Zelda tried to say.

“It’s no trouble,” Sana insisted, interrupting the princess by tossing her into the water. Zelda surfaced in time to see Sana handing off her pack to one of the other guards before leaping in after her. She huffed a bit at the antics of the zora as a people, they seriously were a mysterious and playful lot. She was not used to swimming though and the fight to resurface had been tiring and even now her limbs were barely keeping her up in the water. Suddenly her head slipped under the surface, only to feel herself being pushed back up. “Take a breath and I will take us to my room.” She looked around grateful to find Sana had saved her from imminent drowning.

“Okay,” Zelda said before gasping in a breath. Then water rushed all around her, she tentatively opened her eyes to see the mini city that lay below several chambers of air filled spaces. Sana swam them to one of the upper ones and Zelda let out the breath she had held grateful it wasn’t as far below the surface as the Prince or King’s chambers deep below them near the coral gardens. She wondered if that was where Link was dragged off to.

“There are two beds,” Sana suddenly spoke up pushing Zelda up and into the chamber. “You may take either of them, there are thick cloth covers if you need then in the dresser, as well as some dry clothes.” Zelda was surprised it was if the woman had known all along that Zelda would return. Though she was quite grateful of that. “Every chamber now has them in case hylian tourists wish to stay below as we do.” Zelda smiled at that, no doubt it was implemented by the King himself who had mentioned thinking of such a considerations during their last visit.

“I-I see,” Zelda replied trying to get her bearing enough to stand before making her way over and removing her wet clothing. She blushed when Sana picked them up and hung them above the heated rocks inside the chamber. At least they looked hot to Zelda, she frowned as she inspected the remainder of the room taking the light décor. She shook her head briefly as she pulled out and tugged on a tunic and pants. She was surprised it was so lively with all the lovely painted walls and the pictures of playful water beasts. It seemed so strange in the room of a Royal Guard, then again Sana was a strange one she supposed. It didn’t help the painted walls looked much like the coral forest deep below them, she ran her hand along a painted fish.

“I painted them myself,” Sana spoke up. Zelda turned in surprise to find the zora woman behind her looking proudly at the painted fish. “That’s my best one so far, the rest still need some work.” The female sighed looking over what she considered to be less-than-perfect artwork.

“It’s lovely,” Zelda complimented. She really did love the look and motion it looked so alive it could swim right out of the wall. Sana giggled at that making Zelda grin herself, it felt so easy to be caught up in the other woman’s mirth. A light kiss was pressed to her cheek before the other woman finally moved away.

“Thanks,” Sana said as she moved to one of the beds and sat down. “So which bed would you like?” Zelda spun around to take a look at them, she then moved forward and felt them to see how soft or hard they were. She was surprised to find they were both different softness, she smiled as she laid down on the warm soft bed that Sana wasn’t sitting on with a sigh.

“This one,” Zelda replied. She then stood up to grab a thin cloth instead of the thicker cloth in the dresser. It was after all quite warm in the room already and she didn’t want to wake up sweating. She easily spread the cloth over the bed and climbed under it as she laid down to catch some sleep.

“Good night, princess,” Sana said softly.

“Good night,” Zelda replied, drifting off to sleep.

~~.~~

Sana watched as Zelda drifted off, she wasn’t quite sleepy yet. She rose from her bed for the evening and decided to check the hot stones, the stones were warmed by a natural vent under the water. She wasn’t sure how it pumped up hot air but it had for many years and the stones placed in that portion of her chambers soaked up the heat from the vent deep below them. She was sure it wouldn’t continue to pump heat up to them forever but for now it made her chamber one of the warmest. She sighed and grabbed a brush and her paints before setting to work on the wall. She had wanted to paint Zelda in the scenery but she wasn’t nearly as inspired as she thought she would be. Instead she fleshed out the remaining fish she had wanted to add, while leaving that one stretch of wall mostly unpainted until she could add the most beautiful of creatures she had ever met.

She added an eel and a few more brightly colored fish, cleaning her brush between each color as she went. It ensured the colors didn’t come out looking muddied and stayed vibrant as the fish were. She frowned unhappily at a particular fish whose color was very difficult to duplicate with paint. She sighed and moved away a moment to peer at her work critically as she scrunched her nose in distaste. It wasn’t the best, she really wanted to paint over it but maybe it could be fixed later so she left it instead. She closed and set aside her paints and cleaned her brushes, she then pulled out a garment of zora make. She had been sewing it to specific dimensions and grinned as she imagined what the princess would say when she finally finished it and presented it to her. She then sighed as she remembered Princess Zelda’s panic when she had suggested that they share her room. She wondered what had brought it about, she supposed only time and trust would allow the princess to open and tell her one day. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Hey guys I had a hard time writing this I have a terrible infection in my left eye but I didn’t want to keep you guys waiting. It’s so hard to see with the tears in my left eye. I hope it goes away soon. Anyway Hope you guys enjoy I know it’s slow and the princess and Sana are just starting to get to know each other but hey that’s how it is. Hope to be able to get to the lemons soon for you guys! xD_


	4. Swimming Fishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._
> 
> _A/N: Thank you guys for the support to those of you who have read The Prince and HIS Prince(ss) as well as this one, it is really appreciated. Well the show must go on!_
> 
> _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

Swimming Fishes

~~.~~

“Wake up sleepy one,” the young feminine voice prodded her subconscious. She grumbled a bit not really enjoying the interruption to such a pleasant sleep. Her eyes popped open just then and spun around to face Sana perched on the edge of her bed. _I got a good night’s sleep?_ She mused only half awake. This normally never happened but tonight she had felt safe and warm and had no dreams or nightmares to consume her in the night. She was surprised at that, she hadn’t been nightmare free in so long. “Feeling up for some swimming?” Sana asked.

“I-I uh,” Zelda fumbled as eloquently as a newborn. She floundered a bit as Sana grabbed her arm and urged her out of bed.

“Come on, it will be fun!” Sana urged.

“B-but I can’t..” Zelda tried again as Sana tugged her toward the edge of the room. Zelda tried to resist but she was no match for Sana’s strength, seriously the female zora could probably lift her over the shoulder and run with her. Zelda dug in her heels, with little effect, as they finally reached the edge. She was afraid to go into the water, and thankfully Sana didn’t just throw her in and instead waited.

“What’s the matter?” Sana asked worriedly.

“I’m not good at swimming,” Zelda replied, she winced at how whiny her voice sounded to her own ears.

“It’s okay, I’ll bring you to the surface and take you to our starter lake,” Sana replied. “I just thought you might like to get better at it. That way you will be able to swim on your own one day. Besides I would never allow you to drown, princess.” Zelda breathed a sigh of relief as sana released her arm and jumped into the hole. She resurfaced and faced her back to Zelda in invitation.

“Okay,” Zelda replied. “I can do this.” She frowned, her little pep talk doing little to boost her courage as she slowly climbed down into the slightly cooler water and grabbing Sana’s shoulders before sliding slowly down into the water to join Sana there. Thankfully the hole was quite large and the water it self was unable to enter the sloped floor that led to it. It was almost like it’s own underwater cave where the air was trapped.

“Hang on tight,” Sana said. “And take a deep breath in okay?”

“O-okay,” Zelda replied holding on and taking a deep breath of air. Sana didn’t wait long but dove down and began to swim them up to the surface. Zelda released the air she had been holding once they broke the surface of the water. She followed Sana’s instructions until they finally reached a waterfall where the zora began to climb the wall of water. Zelda was impressed by the strength and stamina of the royal guard well before they reached the lake at the top. Sana easily stood up and helped Zelda to her feet as well. Then she was tugging the princess into the lake which was surprisingly easy to stand in. She felt herself blush as Sana led her to a portion that was waist deep.

“Okay now, hold my hands and sink into the water,” Sana instructed. Zelda nodded and grabbed said hands before allowing herself to lower into the water. She listened carefully to every instruction allowing herself to be pulled around the water while her feet dangled behind her. She even began to kick them as instructed, until the zora female moved to hold up her body as she began to move her arms below her. She was doing everything the Sana told her from kicking to moving her hands but she didn’t see how this would help her swim. She tired very quickly however and they had to stop often for her to rest.

“This is.. harder than I expected,” Zelda replied.

“Giving up?” Sana asked, with a teasing glint in her eye. Zelda pursed her lips and lightly punched at her.

“I never give up,” Zelda replied, with all the strength she could summon. She couldn’t fool herself however, there was no way she could keep this up all day. She just didn’t have the stamina the zora seemed to have for this kind of thing. Even Link had showed the stamina and courage he had when it came to his swimming. She remembered tracking his progress and knew he had climbed many of the waterfalls around the domain, in search of items and such to aid in his quest. She let out a breath and stood determinedly to begin heading out to the water again. She paused when she heard a light giggle behind her.

“How about we take a true break and head to the fishing grounds,” Sana suggested. “We can pick up here tomorrow or later tonight, no sense in wiping yourself out today. Surely you want to be able to move tomorrow?” Zelda paused as she considered that. Maybe she did want to be able to use her limbs tomorrow, it was sound advice after all. She nodded, suddenly deciding what she wished to do.

~~.~~

Sana couldn’t help but grin as she dragged Zelda through the waters and down the river a ways to dive off a waterfall. Zelda screamed a bit as they fell through the air and into the water below scattering the many fish that were there. She felt the ripples of a laugh as she moved to river’s edge to deposit the princess. Three zora females came up beside her, their agitated looks made her grin even broader.

“What were you thinking?” one of them screeched.

“Yeah, we were just about to dash in for the grab and you just leapt into the middle scattering the school,” the second replied, slapping water at her. Sana laughed as they all began to assualt her with water.

“I’m sorry girls,” Sana apologized. “I was just giving Princess Zelda here an aerial view.” She tossed a wink at Zelda, the hylian blushed and looked away.

“I-I could have done without.. t-that aerial view,” Zelda replied. Sana sighed and watched as Zelda continued to stare away from her. The girls ceased their assault and gave a look from one to the other. Sana noticed one of them grinning at her, she looked to see the other two also grinning. She frowned wondering what they were up to.

“Hey have you asked if Zelda wants to see the Moonlit Lake with you?” the third zora female asked. Sana gulped, of course she hadn’t, she knew that Zelda was no where near ready for that.

“Moonlit Lake?” Zelda asked with interest. “What is that?”

“It’s a special Lake where the moon shines off it’s mirror like surface..” the first began but Sana slapped a hand over her face before she could say more.

“Oh,” Zelda said looking away again. Sana worried she had figured out or even goddesses forbid that she knew it’s meaning to the zora. “It sounds beautiful, could I see it? it’s not sacred is it?”

“Of course you can see it,” Sana said, interrupting the little minxes and chasing them off. “I’ll take you if you like, unfortunately not tomorrow night. Tonight we will rest as well, it would be better to see in a couple days time.” She hated lying but she didn’t want to scare the princess off with her feelings, before the woman was ready to accept them. Zelda looked confused but agreed anyway. Then watched as the three zora females rounded up the fish and struck, just as the fish became confused by their swift movements in the water. Zelda laughed and giggled, as they cheered on the three fisher-women. Sana was happy just watched the way the princess’ face lit up after each successful catch. Zelda suddenly freaked out and yanked her foot out of the water. Sana laughed then as she realized the poor hylian woman had just experienced toe-nibbling fish. Water was splashed at her for her obvious mirth, she then returned splash for splash until they were both laughing and holding their sides.

Sana offered a grin once the laughs had finally died away to giggles and finally silent smiles. She was so glad the princess was having such a grand time here. She disliked seeing that ever present frown that had creased her face, each time she had visited the domain. Unfortunately, their fun had to come to a close and they were forced to head back. She swam up the waterfalls on their way back to the domain as Zelda clung to her.

“Something’s wrong,” Zelda suddenly mentioned. Sana paused to take a look around noting the various spots of blood in the water. Something had happened that was for sure, it was already dark by the time they made it back but the atmosphere was tense. She swam them up to the main landing pulling her way up at the top of the waterfall. She moved forward so Zelda could release her as Bass approached them.

“Where were you Sana?” he asked, his voice was severe. Sana winced a bit as she spotted the gash in his shoulder.

“I was..” Sana tried, the three zora women suddenly surrounded her and the princess putting themselves between his ire and Sana.

“she was with us protecting us as we were fishing,” the first defended.

“Yeah, what happened while we were away anyway? Was anyone hurt?” the third asked.

“Is there anything we can do now that we are back?” the second offered immediately. Sana tried to hide her grin as Bass floundered under the attention of the female zora.

“I-I.. well,” he let out a breath and shook his head. “Yeah I suppose you could.. Some of the guards are injured a few didn’t survive the attack.” He explained before pointing them in the direction of those who needed tending. “I’m sorry Sana. I thought maybe you were neglecting your duty. Link was injured in the fight as well as the prince. I just.. nevermind.”

“Link was hurt?” Princess Zelda asked. “How badly?”

“Not bad, he should be recovered by morning, maybe,” Bass said. “The prince is the only who looked him over and immediately swept him off somewhere.” Sana saw Zelda wince at this information, a look of betrayal and hurt crossed her face briefly. She placed her hand on the other woman’s shoulder as Bass headed away, after her tentative thanks.

“Maybe we could go tomorrow night, if you want that is,” Sana murmured. Zelda peered up at her and nodded. Sana knew it was a stretch but she wanted to at least make the other woman feel better for the most part. She couldn’t stand the tormented look on the princess’ face at this moment. “Let’s go get some rest.” Zelda nodded woodenly as she was led toward the water, Sana jumped in first and waited for Zelda. Soon they were in the room and changed in time for some sleep. Sana watched briefly as Zelda drifted off, she just couldn’t get comfortable quite yet. She rose from her bed, grabbed her paints and began her work.

Venting out all her frustration into a beautiful work of art until even, she couldn’t keep her own eyes open. Groans caught her attention, Sana was immediately at Zelda’s side offering her whispers of encouragement and stroking the hair from her sweaty face. The pained look on Zelda’s face smoothed out, after a while and soon the princess was resting peacefully once more. Sana smiled and kissed her cheek, noting the slight pink that invaded shortly after. Maybe this would all work out somehow, at least Sana hoped it would.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercepts* Well another chappie finished.. not exactly happy with this one not gunna lie. But eh oh well some hot stuff to come I promise. In fact, Sana has yet to reveal her most secret of secrets, some of you already know but next chappie will blow them wide open!_


	5. Dreams and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._
> 
> _A/N: Hey guys hope you are enjoying this story, I will keep posting more if folks like it!_
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (No Spaces)_

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

Dreams and Apologies

~~.~~

_Romantic,_ the stuttered thought had crossed her hazy mind once or twice. Tonight would be perfect she decided. She swam forward even as a laughing Zelda swam away from her. She reached out pulling the woman close to her, the moonlight playing around them in an almost perfect circle. The light made Zelda’s skin glow in the night like a beacon, her eyes were draw down her supple form as the light played across the ivory skin. A light blush tinted the skin a light pink as her eyes made their way back up to the princess’ hooded eyes. Those lovely bright blue eyes as clear as a cloudless day, and the golden hair framing her lovely round ed face.

“Sana?” she whispered.

“Princess.. I love you,” Sana whispered running her fingers along the side of the other woman’s face. Zelda’s mouth formed an ‘oh’ as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to those lovely thin ones. Her tongue traced the lower lip before dipping in for a taste, inciting a moan that vibrated between them. She ran her hands the length of Zelda’s slim form before finding a perfect little pert teat awaiting her touch. She kneaded the breast around it, flicking it lightly with a thumb every other squeeze. Sana took one of those pert little nipples into her mouth and sucked lightly, drawing little mewls from her lover. “So sensitive,” she praised.

“Oh Sana..” Princess Zelda moaned. She sighed as she trailed kisses lower, laving at the sweet salty flesh. Dipping her tongue into the sunken belly button, before continuing lower yet. The muscles of Zelda’s flat stomach jumped at the attention and soft moans rose in pitch ever so slightly, at particularly large jumps of the sensitive flesh. She nipped at the top of the snowy soft fur that covered the princess’ lady bits, then kissed her way to her core before laving at the dewy entrance.

“You’re already wet, my love,” Sana purred, before dipping her tongue into the sweet honey pot. Zelda moaned loudly, as she lapped at the sweet juices and teased the tiny erect nub with her mouth and lips. She prodded her way inside with first one and then two fingers, pressing against the inner walls.

“Oh yes,” Zelda cried out. The guard smiled brightly up at the beautiful vision that was her lover. Enjoying every moan and every little twitch and spasm. And then she heard a yell, over all else.

~~.~~

Sana sat up abruptly in her bed startled awake by the terrified scream. Zelda lay thrashing in the other bed, her face soaked in sweat as she fought off whatever terror had decided to visit her this night. Sana jumped up from her bed and shook the princess awake, dodging a fist in the process.

“NOOOOO,” Zelda yelled as she finally awoke. Sana sighed and wrapped her up into her arms cradling her. “S-S-Sana,” Zelda gasped, relaxing bit by bit.

“Shh, you’re safe princess, you’re safe.” Sana whispered, smoothing her tangled mass of golden hair. She felt hot tears trail between her breasts as Zelda silently sobbed into her chest. “Everything is okay, I’m here.” She rocked the princess back and forth in an effort to calm the storm raging inside of her beloved. Sana had thought things had been going so well and yet tonight, just proved to her that the princess still struggled with her past. She vowed silently she would, in anyway she could, help the princess come to terms with it. No matter what it takes or what trials they would face, she would help.

“Thank you.. Sana,” Princess Zelda whispered, wiping away the remaining tears staining her face.

“You’re welcome,” Sana replied. “Any time you need me, I will be near. So if you ever need to talk just let me know.” She smiled at the princess while Zelda stared up at her in wonder.

“Thank you,” Zelda replied. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Sana was about to go back to her own bed when Zelda pulled her close. “P-please stay, just for tonight.” Sana looked back and nodded laying down beside the princess and pulling her down into her arms. She lay there, just listening to the sound of the other woman’s breathing and gently running her fingers through the golden locks. The soft soothing sound of her breath until it slowed, letting her know she was finally asleep before allowing herself to drift away once more.

~~.~~

Zelda began to rouse, her whole body felt like it was on fire. Or maybe it was just her back, either way she felt warm, too warm in fact. She was almost hot like the sun on the scorching sands of the Gerudo Desert. She felt something squeeze her left breast and she moaned lightly. Heat pooled at her center making her arch her back into the caress. Her eyes suddenly popped open as she finally remembered she wasn’t alone in the bed. She carefully dislodged the female zora’s hand before tiptoeing out of the bed. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw she hadn’t awoke the other occupant of the room. What had she been thinking last night? She was princess, she couldn’t allow herself to be that vulnerable with anyone. Not even a very kind and gentle zora woman, who seemed to enjoy tending her needs. She frowned at her thoughts, remembering the day they had yesterday. Zelda knew she had to talk to Link, to apologize, somehow. If she hadn’t been off swimming she could have been there to help Link.

_To help him what?_ She thought, chiding herself. She was next to useless in a fight now, she couldn’t even call upon the sacred powers her mother had passed down to her. Not since Mikael had been born, ever since that day she had gone back to being the useless princess once more. There was no way she could have offered any aid, unless she could use a bow or something. She scoffed and placed her face in her hands. No, she was back to square one, no powers and no skill in anything other than her knowledge.

“What am I going to do?” she whispered to herself. She had to apologize at least, maybe then she could start working on her archery or something. Anything to not feel as useless as she felt that very moment.

“You could go swimming with me,” A yawning Sana replied from the bed behind her. “Build up your strength.” Zelda flinched wondering if she had heard everything, had she been talking aloud the whole time?

“B-build up my strength?” Zelda asked. She turned to see Sana’s reaction, but the other woman was stretching.

“Yeah it could be a good distraction from whatever your worrying about at least,” Sana replied. “Plus it will give you something to build strength so you won’t need me to swim you around here. Just an idea I mean, you just seem like a strong independent woman.” She smiled as Sana blushed obviously floundering under the attentions.

“Swimming would help,” Zelda replied. She wasn’t yet ready to confide in Sana about her troubles but maybe, the swimming would get her closer to other things. She smiled as she thought of all the things she could do, once she were stronger. Maybe she could learn a bit of swordplay or archery, anything to defend herself instead of playing prey to the monsters of the world. Sana was smiling at her, when she finally came out of her imaginings to peer at her. Heat rose to her cheeks as she remembered the hand, that had groped at her breast of its own accord.

“Shall we go?” Sana asked. Zelda nodded and headed for the entryway grabbing her tunic and pants before changing into them. Leaving the tunic and pants she slept in, inside the room for her return. She then slide into the water and latched onto Sana’s back, holding her breath. Sana dove down and out before rising up and climbing a waterfall to the landing. It was already afternoon, she noted as she peered around looking for someone in particular. “What’s the matter? Who are you looking for?”

“Um.. Nevermind that,” Zelda replied, too embarrassed to say. “Perhaps you could find us something to eat? I just need to do something quickly, I’ll meet you back here when I’m finished.”

“Alright,” Sana agreed easily. “Be careful though, don’t leave the domain.” Zelda smiled and hugged her.

“I won’t,” she replied, feeling heat climb to her cheeks. She then ran off, looking for the one zora who might know where to find the elusive Sidon and her guard Link. Bass proved a difficult zora to find but she did finally find him hiding out at the pools where other zora seemed to be chatting. “Bass, sorry do you.. do you know where Link and Sidon could be?”

“Probably the sacred pool,” Bass replied, looking a bit surprised. “Why do you..?”

“Oh is that over there?” she asked interrupting him and pointing to the large staircase.

“Yes, but you shouldn’t..” he began, but it was too late. Zelda was already hurrying off in that direction, she had to apologize. She also couldn’t deny to herself, that some small part of her wanted to see him.

“Liiink,” she yelled as she reach the top of the stair and rushed toward the dock. She was breathing rather heavily from her run and wasn’t really looking where she was going. “Link there you are,” she said, as she realized suddenly he was on the dock. She would have tripped over him if she hadn’t caught his moving out of the corner of her eye. She leaned over him to peer at him as curious of his disposition. He was laying out on the dock, with only his undergarments and a towel for covering or at least that was all she cold see. “Why are you laying on the dock?” she blurted out, before catching herself. “Uh.. Never-mind.. I heard about the attack yesterday and I wanted to apologize, I should have been there.” She watched his mouth twitch before he opened it presumably to ask a question but she decided to explain anyway. She didn’t want to hear his accusations of her, or hear how disappointed he was that she wasn’t there when she should have been. “I went out with some of the female zora to see their fishing grounds,” she said, telling only half of the story. “It was quite amazing there were a lot of fish, I couldn’t even count them all.”

“There’s more than just fishing to see around here princess,” Prince Sidon replied giving her his best smile. She frowned as she looked up before looking back at Link and seeing the smile on his face. A cold feeling swept through her, Link and Sidon weren’t.. They couldn’t be, she reasoned. There was no way they were, but the way Link was looking at Sidon spoke much about their relationship. She wanted to deny what she saw then and there but there was no way to describe it as anything but a sort of attraction. No wonder Link never looked at her, like he was looking at Sidon. It was all starting to make sense, his excitement about the trip his warm smiles on previous trips here. Link was lost to her and she wanted nothing more than to deny it.

“Well I can definitely see why Link likes it here,” Zelda replied, the words felt kind of hollow to her. “All this lovely terrain and the beautiful flowers, never-mind about the lizalfos, this place is beautiful. I think I will be going on a swim later this evening with one of the females I traveled with yesterday. She promised me a glorious view of the moon.” She tried to at least seem excited about it, but the feeling didn’t permeate to her eyes she was sure. She wanted nothing more than to curl up right there and cry, until Link assured her everything would be alright an image of Sana crossed her mind. Why would she invade her thoughts now? A small smile perked her lips, Sana was waiting for her she supposed.

“I see, well,” Prince Sidon replied, suddenly. “I hope you enjoy it, the swim that is.” Zelda peered at him, only to see that beaming smile he was so famous for. She supposed she could see why Link had fallen for this hunk of a zora prince. Maybe she could find solace that he was happy.

“I think, it will be refreshing,” Zelda replied perking up, as she turned and began to run off waving at them as she went. She sighed, it was going to take a long while to get over this. But she had to, she just had to be happy that he was happy and that is all there is to it. She nodded as she fled down the stairs, eager to be away from them. Hot tears began to streak down her face as she ran, forcing her to stop when they blurred her vision. She plunged her face into her hands and fell to her knees. She was helpless to stop the torrent that fell from her eyes. Zelda wasn’t even sure why she was crying, all she knew was that her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“Zelda,” The soft masculine voice surprised her and she nearly jumped away from it. “It’s okay it’s just me,” She recognized Bass’ voice and relaxed as he patted her back. It was obvious he wasn’t used to consoling people. “Let’s get you back to Sana, she’s waiting for you.”

“No wait,” Zelda pleaded. “I don’t want her to see me like this.” She explained, his arms enveloped her then.

“Alright,” Bass replied. “We’ll go when you’re ready.” She nodded and sniffled as the tears continued to fall. She couldn’t believe how weak she was being today, first she had cried on Sana last night and now on poor Bass. Who else was she going to prove how weak she was to? When her tears finally slowed she wiped the remainder from her eyes. She then blew her nose on a handkerchief, she had in one of her pockets before Bass finally led her back to the royal guard.

“Sorry I took so long,” Zelda apologized.

“It’s fine,” Sana replied, presenting her with a lovely looking meal. She accepted it with gratitude, even as her stomach made it’s emptiness known to all.

“It looks so delicious,” Zelda praised. And it did indeed, it was obviously Staminoka Bass simmered with fruit and lightly salted. She had no idea where the fruit had come from but she didn’t really care. It was absolutely delectable and the first bite was heaven to her. “Thank you so much for that Sana,” Zelda whispered, once the meal was finished.

“You’re welcome, now let’s get back to swimming shall we?” Sana asked mischievously. Zelda gave a firm nod before following her to the waterfall.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Well lil longer than I thought it would be but we got a little story a lil spicy a lil hey baby.. but uh yeah we.. we got some uh stuff done. Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie despite all the tears I’M SORRY.. sometimes we women cry for NO REASON.. it happens so DEAL WITH IT! Love you guys and see you in the next chappie! Woo Woo!! Excited!_


	6. Moonlit Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._
> 
> _A/N: *new* Muahahahaha don’t ask why I put the new thing there I just wanted to be extra today, that’s right EXTRA. 100 percent!! That’s right 100 percent me!!! so I gots lots of energy today WHY?? I did some organization, I did some dishes and Metric TONS of writing. Wrote three whole chappies FOR A SEQUEL… noooooo let’s see if I can keep it rolling but for this one I am so stoked! Let’s get ‘er dun!! Woo Hoo!_
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (No Spaces_

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

Moonlit Lake

~~.~~

“You rarely come to zora’s domain but,” Sana began when they finally arrived at the moonlit lake. It was quite a beautiful sight, the moon shining overhead and off the water. She was beginning to understand why it was called the moonlit lake. Zelda gave her full attention to Sana whom was swimming toward her. “I feel as though we could truly connect. I brought you here to confess something, to confess how much I.. love you.” Zelda was surprised to hear such words, she hadn’t ever been told that she was loved. Not even by her own father, at least not for as long as she could remember.

“I, well,” Zelda didn’t know how to respond. “This is difficult to say but, You are very kind to me. But I haven’t quite gotten over, my feelings for Link.” Sana smiled as though she understood.

“I too am recovering,” she replied. “I was in love with my prince until a few days ago. I spied them in the pool, him and Link being rather intimate. But I realized soon after that, maybe I wasn’t truly in love with him. Anyway, take your time to sort out your feelings. I will wait.” Zelda sighed as she backpedaled away, she knew it of course. Link and Sidon were a couple, she could never have Link, not now and not ever. Sana moved toward her once more and pulled her into an embrace before giving her space once more.

“I know it’s hard,” Sana whispered, but then there was a pause. “It’s.. hard for me too.” Zelda was a bit suspicious about the phrasing but she wasn’t quite sure why. Princess Zelda breathed a sigh as she stared at the romantic sight before her. The moon was playing upon the nearly still water, almost completing the illusion that the lake itself had captured the moon and held it captive. It was beautiful, captivating even and she loved the sight but her heart wasn’t fully in the moment she knew.

She couldn’t help but remember that happy expression and so many other signs that Link was nothing more to her, at least not anymore. She sighed as she stood there, Sana had insisted on minimal clothing so here she stood in nothing more than her undergarments. Sana was watching her from the little distance away she had given up, it was almost like she was waiting. Zelda had been swimming most the day, she was tired and weary. She waded out slowly unwilling to actually swim as she let the water slowly begin to cover her body. She stopped when it was just above breast and Sana approached her once more.

“It’s beautiful isn’t?” Sana asked carefully, as she closed the distance. Zelda nodded beginning to feel warm all over, but she wasn’t exactly sure what from. She let out a breath as Sana grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, it almost felt a little too intimate. Sana didn’t try to do anything and instead just pulled Zelda onto her chest as she did all the swimming. Zelda let go of the breath she had been holding, as she was turned so her back rested on Sana’s front. A gasp escaped her lips as she beheld the sky above, she had never really paid it any mind before this moment. “How about now?”

“Breathtaking,” Zelda sighed, she really was breathless from the sight above them. The moon hung in a dark sky spattered with tiny lights, it was almost like someone had sprinkled little dots of white and yellow across the whole sky. She just couldn’t believe how beautiful the sight was, she couldn’t seem to see enough of the great speckled expanse in one viewing. She felt Sana breath deeply just under her, pushing her breast out of the water briefly. The water caressed them almost lovingly, on the way back down. Excitement coursed through her, pooling in her center ready to be released. Even her nipples responded by hardening to little petite points.

Zelda tried to distract herself, she normally wasn’t this excitable. But for some reason tonight the air was charged with some form of electrical energy, that tingled against her skin. She was also very aware of the other woman’s breast against her back, pushing her own out of the water with every breast. It was very difficult for her to relax like this, she felt taut as a string pulled back from a bow. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm her racing heart.

“I think I’d like to swim,” Zelda decided. Sana stopped swimming and righted her, Zelda then quickly pedaled her way away. She wasn’t sure why but she felt a little nervous, or was it embarrassed, to be swam around like a toddler. It didn’t help that the zora’s skin was so slippery and smooth, it made her think of other possibilities that she wasn’t yet ready to explore. She relaxed a bit more, as she noted the zora female was now just taking a slow swim around the center and staring up at the stars. Sana’s expression also looked a bit tormented maybe, or sad. Zelda frowned, she knew she must be to blame but she wasn’t ready to let go of Link just yet. Well the memory of _her_ Link anyway, the way he was before, ever her protector and guard. She had fantasized about him before those last bitter days, a life with him at her side. Zelda had wanted for all the world, to just give him children and rule by his side. That would never come to pass, she would never be able to gain his love.

She slowly made her way to shore and laid out on the sloping, softened earth. She didn’t really care about anything anymore, except Mikael, he was everything now. Her heir, her beloved son and.. an image of Sana crossed her mind. She sighed, maybe she was spending too much time with other female, it was really starting to affect her.

“Ready to head back?” Sana asked. Zelda nodded and rose, she needed the distraction from her thoughts and some sleep. She moved over and into the water where Sana waited, she grabbed and held on as the zora female plunged forward taking them over the waterfall. It wasn’t too long before they were finally in the room where they were they had slept, only a bed length apart, for these past few days. She removed her underclothes and hung them up, before dragging on a long tunic and heading to her bed. She was too tired to bother with pants and she really didn’t want to talk. “Night, princess.”

Zelda murmured a response before laying down to rest. She couldn’t have just put her head down, when light exploded around her. Zelda blinked her eyes open but she wasn’t in the room with Sana any longer. She was surrounded by nothing but light and she half expected it to be another night terror, but instead there was a slimmer figure just ahead of her. She moved forward, aware she was no longer laying down but standing and walking. She reached the figure, it looked like it was Link from the back but when the figure turned they contorted and changed. She yelped soundlessly until the figure stopped morphing to show a smiling Sana.

_Come away with me_ , the voice sounded just like her but the figure never spoke. _I’ll keep you safe_. Tears pricked her eyes, she almost couldn’t believe it was true. She could have wept her relief, as she fell into those warm arms. But the dream didn’t allow her relief to stay long. “There, there little princess,” the evil and familiar voice spoke. _No_ , she thought, _it can’t be_. She looked up only to see her most hated enemy, Ganon, really did spill from her eyes then. She screamed but he pulled her into an all consuming kiss, she struggled weakly unable to fend him off.

Zelda blinked her eyes open only to see a worried, Sana staring back at her. “Sana,” Zelda gasped breathlessly. The was the second time the female had woken her, from a night terror. Zelda let out a few gasping breaths before she sank into Sana’s embrace. Why did this keep happening? Why was she the target of these nightmares? Would she ever have normal dreams again? She felt Sana’s soft lips press against her forehead, the flesh there tingled sending little bolts of awareness through her. It was almost as though her skin was trying to memorize the touch as the sensation remained long after her lips had left the spot. She shivered, attempting to dislodge the feelings coursing through her. She still couldn’t fathom why it affected her so, but it did. She felt herself drifting off once more, into the darkness.

~~.~~

“Link!” Zelda shouted as she approached the dock, she had been collected by Bass early that morning. She was still quite exhausted and Sana was off speaking with King Dorephan, something about fish barrels. She wasn’t sure what that meant but it must have been important. A splash drew her attention to the water, she smiled as she realized they were indeed at the sacred pool once more. She looked down to scowl at the water, she was quite exhausted from swimming and didn’t even want to think about doing so so early. Thankfully Sidon had swam them closer and she breathed a sigh as she spoke. “Bass here believes he saw a scout on the ridge, he believes it would be safer for you to...” She hesitated, as she watched Link clinging to the dock with out climbing up. “A-are you n-naked? I’m so sorry, I will speak with you back at the domain. Umm.. please hurry there when you’re dressed.” She blushed and headed away, there was no way she was going to stick around if he was naked.

She sighed as she headed down and back to the main landing. “You must be Princess Zelda,” a deep baritone voice greeted her. She looked up to see a Rather brightly colored rito, she blushed as noted he was indeed addressing her.

“Yes,” Zelda held out her hand. He took it and placed it to his forehead, it was definitely different but Rito couldn’t kiss with a beak she supposed. “You are?”

“Kass,” the rito supplied. “I heard that you had sent a letter, I must have missed it.”

“Oh yes, right,” Zelda replied. “I’d forgotten all about that. Link spoke often about you after he freed me from the calamity. We never did meet properly though.” Zelda had only went to rito village once or twice since being freed but Kass had been away each time preforming the ballads in other places.

“Ah yes, Teba had told me I was sought after each time,” Kass replied, easily. “Tell me, how did the battle actually go?” Zelda smiled and began to share the tale of how Link had finally defeated Calamity Ganon. At least she told him what Link had explained to her and maybe even embellished a bit. And she definitely avoided her own troubles while still inside the beast. She shuddered, as she remembered the sickening feeling of being violated by that monstrosity. Kass told her about the ballads he had wrote for the champions, when she had gotten to the part where the four sacred beasts had helped weaken the monster. She nodded and continued until she, at last, revealed her part in helping Link with final form the malice had taken. She was just about to tell him what she knew of that final battle when.

“Oh here is the champion now,” Kass interrupted Zelda, as he peered behind her.

“Oh Link, I was just telling Kass of your heroic deeds,” Zelda said, as she turned to greet him. “Did you know he wrote a ballad for each of the Champions?” She smiled as she saw that Prince Sidon had joined as well. Link smiled and nodded in answer to her question.

“I sang each one to him,” Kass replied. “I even sung him his own minor ballad, but hearing these heroic deeds have inspired me.” Zelda noted the rosy coloring beginning to seep into Link’s face. “Fear not young champion, I shall omit your name. That way the masses will not threaten to swallow you.” Link laughed, causing a smile to cross Zelda’s face at the sound.

“But..” Zelda began. Surely, Link wouldn’t mind being acknowledged as a hero to all people.

“It is better that way,” Kass told her. “Link isn’t the type who can handle being surrounded by so many suitors.” Zelda was surprised, mostly at how thoughtful the rito was.

“You’re right,” Zelda replied. She remembered how quickly he ran away from the horde of maidens at the castle who had wished a dance from him. She had never see him move so fast or disappear so quickly. Of course she had soon found him on the parapet, somehow he had climbed all the way up there without being noticed. He climbed back down when he had noticed her and bowed, apologizing profusely.

She noticed Link staring at her oddly. She wondered briefly if Link remembered that day, maybe not. She had a feeling he didn’t truly remember everything and that made her a bit sad. She shook her head however and decided to get right to the point.

“Right, Lizalfo have been spotted scouting the cliffs,” Zelda replied. “They even think they saw the leader.”

“They?” Prince Sidon asked, his expression was serious.

“A few of our men spotted them while on patrol,” Bass cut in. “I searched the area they mentioned but didn’t find any traces of lizalfo there.”

“What about that patch of road I came up from when I first visited,” Link asked. “There were many of them there.” Bass shook his head.

“When we first began chasing the lizalfo out that was the first place I looked,” Bass replied looking away. “There were none in that area.” Zelda sighed but didn’t really think anything of Bass looking away. It was understandable the other male was probably quite disappointed. She wanted to reassure him but thought better of it.

“I will go out with a few guards to set this matter straight and chase those Lizalfo back to where ever they came from,” Prince Sidon said suddenly.

“I’m going with you,” Link replied. Prince Sidon looked like he was about to say something. But Link added, “If they have shock arrows it would be best if I were there. Shock arrows don’t affect hylians the same way they affect the zora. Please, let me help.” Prince Sidon frowned, Zelda could almost see the wave of thoughts wafting up into the air above. She wondered briefly if the other male was worried.

“Fine, but don’t go rushing off into danger without me,” Prince Sidon replied, with a smile.

“Only if you don’t,” Link replied. They shared a small laugh at that, Zelda smiled sadly as she saw the love shared between the two. Of course it was obvious that they had so much n common and they had each other. How could she even possibly compete with that?

“Very well,” Prince Sidon promised. “But such an adventure can wait til tomorrow. I will send a few guards to keep an eye on things until then.” _Tomorrow_ , she thought bitterly.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Okay so some of this is not gunna make any sense obviously because I started writing before I found the Moonlit Lake scene in my other story sorry bout that… I have a horrible memory and considering I wrote the other bit before I wrote this, I think I deserve a bit of slack hehe. Anyway those other chappies from my other story are going to be from a different view so look forward to that! Yeah guys!_
> 
> _Day 3_


	7. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._
> 
> _A/N: so here I am back again with another riveting chappie.. okay maybe not riveting but well you know what I mean._
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (No Spaces)_

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

The Search

~~.~~

“I think we should do a little search of our own,” Zelda spoke up suddenly. “Why should the boys have all the fun after all.” Sana was a bit shocked by the suggestion, surely the princess didn’t really mean to search for the lizalfo scouts? She frowned, then again letting the boys have all the fun seemed so.. well so darn annoying. Besides she supposed she could use the distraction. She’d had another hot dream of Zelda last night and she was sure to think about it if they did something as mundane as swim. Honestly the woman was driving her crazy, not on purpose but still. “What do you think?” Sana looked away from her painting, she was just now cleaning her brush. She had been painting well before Zelda had woken up and she knew she couldn’t keep it up at this time. It was only a mere coincidence that Zelda had woken a bit before she had finished for the day and got dressed in preparation for their adventure.

“I think.. well..” Sana began. Zelda gave her best impression of cutie fish eye, she couldn’t help but sigh and give in. “It would be a nice change of pace.” Zelda smiled at that and hugged her suddenly. Sana felt warmth flooding her cheeks, seriously did the woman know how sexy she is? Sana returned the hug and perhaps holding on a bit too long, she just couldn’t help it. She wanted to feel Zelda’s curves meld with her own, taste the delicate and slightly salty flesh on her tongue. She wanted to.. she stopped her thoughts there, there was no way that Zelda was quite ready for that kind of relationship with her. She released Zelda and followed her toward the room’s only watery exit. Zelda went out ahead of her but popped right back up, she felt the princess latch on before she dove below and swam for the surface. Instead of going to the main landing she headed toward the river. “So where shall we search?”

“How about the fishing grounds and anywhere else that fish might gather?” Zelda suggested. “They have to eat sometime after all right?”

“Indeed, let’s look around those areas then,” Sana replied, smiling. “Maybe we will spot something.” Zelda hung on for dear life, as they whipped through the cool water. Waves slapped at her arms and face, stinging the places it struck. It wasn’t until they were well down river that she realized neither of them had a weapon. How would they defend themselves? Could they defend themselves? Sana slowed, catching Zelda’s attention to the fact that they were closing in on one of the fishing spots. She peered around but didn’t see any sign of lizalfos. Sana continued looked around as well before swimming farther down. Zelda spotted a small movement off to the right, it looked like a tiny tail. She let go of Sana and swam toward the shore, she made for the bush where the movement had come from. But whatever it was, was already gone when she got there.

She looked around the trying to find anywhere they could have disappeared when she caught another movement up the path. Whatever it was was moving fast, and only from bush to bush. Zelda decided to give chase she became aware that someone was following her and looked back to see Sana hot on her heels. She peered forward just in time to see a small lizalfo burst around the cliff-side toward the shrine. She put on a burst of speed and dashed up toward where it disappeared. A splash to her left was the only warning that the small creature wasn’t alone. She was suddenly pinned down by a much larger lizalfo. She only caught a glimpse of Sana as the other woman rushed the lizard-like creature, slamming into it’s side.

Zelda was about to go help her when a spear appeared at her throat. She stopped not moving a muscle, the lizalfo however didn’t make any move to harm it.

“Stop,” it croaked. Zelda stared at it in surprise, it didn’t look nearly as intelligent as her own people but apparently it could speak her language just fine. “Zora stop or hylian gets spear.” It croaked harshly. Zelda looked over to see that Sana had froze, she stood up and held her hands out to show she wouldn’t do anymore harm. The lizalfo she had tackled got up and grabbed her roughly, tugging her to her feet. The lizalfo hear her was now watching her closely. “Up, no try funny..” it croaked. The lizalfo pulled Sana along, Zelda decided it would be better to listen.

“Okay,” she said, slowly getting to her feet and holding her hands up. She didn’t have any weapons but it was better to be safe than not. She followed the Lizalfo pulling Sana along, aware that the point of a spear was at her back. They walked for quite a while past the shrine and into a wooded area beyond, to a whole camp of them. But this camp was small, very few lizalfo were here. She wondered if the rest were off attacking the domain right now, after all she didn’t see the silver lizalfo anywhere. A large yellow lizalfo stepped out of a hut and began to croak to the rest, before walking up to the lizalfo holding Sana. The lizalfo that held her released her, he then moved over to Zelda and peered at her closely.

“Forgive Zaf, lizalfo not get many visitor’s,” The yellow lizalfo spoke her language very well. “What brings hylian and zora so far down river?”

“The domain was attacked by lizalfo,” Zelda replied. “We thought it would help if we found the ones responsible.” Of course she hadn’t planned on getting captured, let alone being captured unarmed as she was.

“So D’veel finally attack then..” The lizalfo replied with a heavy sigh. Zelda watch confused as he made a few croaks to those around them many of the lizalfo made strange gestures and croaks in response.

“D’veel?” She asked. “Is that your leader’s name?”

“D’veel was once underling,” he shouted. “D’veel plan foolish, hurts lizalfo, hurts peace. Zaire was chief, Zaire…” He sighed heavily, before lowering his voice. “Zaire too old for fight D’veel. D’veel beat Zaire, took tribe,” The lizalfo was now walking away, he picked up a small lizalfo that approached him. “Zaire took hatchlings and run, run far from home, come here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zelda replied.

“D’veel keels, D’veel keeled many,” Zaire went on. “D’veel keeled..” he never finished. “Zaire never go back, Zaire want peace, want quiet. Zaire want live long time, eat lots fish.” Zelda smiled as she saw how many small lizalfo were around now. “Want hatchlings eat lots fish too.”

“Perhaps you could speak with King Dorephan then?” Zelda asked.

“Zora hates us,” Zaire replied, gesturing to Sana who even now was glaring at him. “Even this Zora hates us. Keels us, keeps us from fish.” Sana looked surprised at that, Zelda knew that the zora had been guarding the waterways and even the path to and from the domain. She could see how that could make it difficult for any other species, still it didn’t excuse them from attacking hylians when Calamity Ganon was around. “Since Ganon gone, lizalfo of own mind, still zora hates us.” Zelda was startled at that, she hadn’t realized the conversation had progressed while she was lost in thought.

“I see,” Sana replied, she looked thoughtful as she sat with the lizalfo and spoke. “I had no idea that the malice had such sway over you. That changed things a bit, maybe we could have peaceful relations. You should see my king and tell him your intentions, maybe if you could trade we might be able to work something out.”

“Mm, yes, could work, can trade,” Zaire replied. “But no can get close, go domain.” It was obvious the lizalfo had a difficult time speaking Hylian.

“Maybe I could talk to him for you,” Zelda said, suddenly. “I could tell him of our visit and how kindly you treated us.” A startled creak behind her had her turning to see the lizalfo who had held a spear toward her earlier. He looked slightly agitated, but she assured him she would leave out the first meeting. “I will alter my tale a bit, just so the king won’t get the wrong idea about our meeting.”

“You would do this?” Zaire asked. Zelda nodded, she could tell these lizalfo wouldn’t harm anyone intentionally. They were almost exactly like other people, going about their day and talking in their strange language. But still just like people they did tasks and chores while they chattered or croaked at one another. Small hands quickly made their way up her back, she froze a bit as she realized one of the hatchlings had decided to climb onto her shoulder. She gave the little one a kind smile as the little one played with her hair. “Jaira, shouldn’t play with hylian.” The little one stopped and shrunk a bit away from Zaire’s softly spoke words.

“It’s fine,” Zelda assured him. She turned to the youngling and pulled some of her hair away from her neck. “This is hair,” Zelda said. The young one croaked a bit before touching the silky strands.

“Hair,” the young one croaked. The hatchling then nodded and added, “Soft.”

“Yes it is,” Zelda replied. The young one then leapt down, after releasing the strands of hair. She looked back to see Zaire regarding her curiously, it was as though he were puzzling through something. She wasn’t sure why she recognized such an expression on a lizalfo.

“No scared?” Zaire asked, as though she should have been. “Other hylian scared, no you scared?”

“No, I’m not scared,” Zelda replied. “Not of you or your..” She fumbled for the right words.

“New tribe,” he offered. “Still tribe. Zaire chief here.”

“Ahh, of course tribe.. I am scared of what this D’veel plans. It is why we were looking for him, we were a little foolish leaving without weapons though. Had you have been D’veel we may not have returned.” Zelda couldn’t help but worry about the domain, about Link and the prince who were also most likely out looking for these lizalfo.

“D’veel bad,” Zaire replied, suddenly. “D’veel keel many, do bad things. D’veel..” He paused as if he had no idea how to phrase the next part. “D’veel..” Zaire croaked a bit as though unable to put it into words. She wondered how much of the hylian language he knew.

“D’veel do same thing as Ganon do on princess,” Zaire said finally.

“You know about that?” Zelda asked. Zaire looked away, but didn’t respond. “How much do you know?”

“Zaire know of Ganon hatchling,” Zaire replied. Sana looked confused, it was clear she had no idea.

“I see,” Zelda responded stonily. “So he does things like that as well.. How did you find out?”

“Zaire were linked with Ganon,” Zaire replied in a hollow voice. “Zaire, all were made for watch it. Zaire never forget.”

“I see, well then, I will speak with King Dorephan,” Zelda replied. “I will put in a good word for you and your tribe, maybe some of the injustice you have been through can be rectified.” Zaire nodded and stood, Zelda also stood with Sana who was now ready to head out it seemed.

“Zaire not sure of go domain,” Zaire replied. “Wait for hatching.” He pointed to the hut behind him and Zelda peered around to see many large eggs within.

“I see, well when you are ready,” Zelda replied. “Seek out Bass when you wish to approach the domain. I will put in a good word for you with both Bass and King Dorephan. I will also see if he will come this way to hep your tribe out. Surely he will listen, I hope.” Zaire nodded at this, it was clear he wished to make peace. Even if he was uncertain about certain things, it seemed he was still thinking about something. “And maybe we will stop by before I leave the domain if you haven’t come by. Just to be sure everything is well.” Zaire smiled a bit.

“Hatchlings will like that,” Zaire replied. Zelda turned about to see that all the hatchlings had crowded around her. She giggled and gave each a hug, before following Sana back to the river.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* The beginning of this chappie was a little harder for me to write but it was cake after I got into the swing of things! It really helped when I got past the boring part lol. Also this is a huge surprise, who knew she had met with Zaire this early? What could happen next? Does she meet with the King? Some of the fans from A Charming Prince and HIS Prince(ss) may already know the answer.. So don’t spoil it if you already know.. xD_


	8. Charming Forest, Disturbing Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._
> 
> _A/N: Hey guys, got sick a couple of days but here is another chappie just for y'all! Hope y'all enjoy. I certainly enjoyed writing this ;)_
> 
> _Poll: Poll is up on my main page please vote if you like this fanfic if you haven’t already!_
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

Charming Forest, Disturbing Waters

~~.~~

Sana swam easily through the rapids, trying to be mindful of Zelda’s sensitive flesh as she did. She was also very aware that Zelda was exhausted, she almost wanted to go back or even just camp somewhere for the night. They hadn’t gotten very far upstream when Zelda released her, Sana immediately turned about and grabbed her pushing her up to the surface so she could breath. The water pushed them back downstream, a hand grabbed her and she looked back to see one of the lizalfo from earlier. He croaked a bit a motioned to shore, she wondered if he was going to help them make it there. Sana nodded and instantly felt the lizalfo tail replace his hand as he swam towards shore. At least she thought he was a male, she couldn’t be sure. They were soon sitting on the rough pathway resting, Zelda had passed out from a combination of exhaustion and cold. Sana was worried for her health, the lizalfo had rushed off somewhere but she wasn’t certain where he had disappeared to. If they hadn’t spent the whole day searching the near entirety of the river for the lizalfo in the first place, maybe she and Zelda would be back in the domain by now. She heaved a sigh when she saw the lizalfo returned, with the yellow lizalfo from earlier.

“Too tire?” he asked.

“Seems so, she’s very cold,” Sana replied quietly.

“Stay for night,” he offered. “Will give warm furs, food, place for sleep.” Sana nodded allowing him to lift Zelda before following behind him at the quick pace he set. Once back at the lizalfo camp, he set her in one of the tents and left. Sana waited for the furs before she stripped Zelda of her wet clothing and passed them outside to be dried by the fire. She wrapped Zelda in the warm furs and laid beside her. It was going to be a long night of recovery, for the both of them. She only hoped that Zelda didn’t have her usual slew of nightmares.

~~.~~

Zelda slept soundly, she wasn’t exactly sure why she slept so well. She only knew she woke to the sound of croaks and some broken hylian speech pattern, that seemed oddly familiar. She sat up only to realize she was completely nude save for the furs covering her, which she quickly pulled up around her before going to the slit in the tent she was in. She spotted Sana right away taking with the yellow lizalfo, from the day prior, but why were they still here? She remembered leaving and then cold water, she had been fatigued from their swim and the run. She gasped as she realized she must have blacked out, she felt guilty having forced their stay be extended by her weakness. She cleared her throat to catch Sana’s attention but instead it only caught Zaire’s. He grabbed her garments from a line near the fire and brought them to her.

“Thank you,” she murmured, before accepting them and disappearing into the tent. She ensured it was completely closed, or at least as closed as she could get it before dressing in the mostly dry clothing. Despite the dampness, they were quite warm from their previous proximity to the fire. She yawned widely, as she made her way to the tent’s exit and joined the other creature’s by the fire.

“Sleep well?” Zaire asked. Zelda nodded, she was quite surprised by how well she had slept. She did, however, realize it was more due to her exhaustion and lack of sleep she had been getting for quite some time now.

“I apologize, it seemed I was more exhausted than I had realized,” she replied, apologetically. Zaire nodded and seemed to consider his next choice of words very carefully.

“Hylian welcome here,” Zaire replied. “Happy for well rest, among tribe.” Zelda smiled at the broken hylian and misuse of the words. It was clear Zaire was being as hospitable as any hylian innkeeper would to those traveling. She half wondered if that could be something that would one day be acceptable. Maybe one day the lizalfo too would have inns and greet hylians, zora and even gorons into their small villages. She couldn’t help but imagine what that would be like, she could even see the tiny lizalfo hatchlings playing with hylian children in delightful games of tag. It may take several generations, for the lizalfo and other monster’s to be accepted by the people however. “Join for eat, build strength for swim yes?” Zelda peered at the wooden plate being offered to her, it was laden with a cooked fish and some greens. The aroma as she accepted it was quite pleasing and made her mouth water with anticipation.

“Thank you,” She said, accepting the offering. She knew they had to swim back today and every little bit of energy would help. She savored the first bite and was quite surprised by the use of flavors. It was a little spicy and had a sort of sweet tanginess to it, almost as though another flavor had been added to accentuate the heat of the dish. Then there was the fish, so tender and flaky not to mention moist. She had had no idea that lizalfo could cook, she was so delighted and surprised by it she hummed in appreciation. She caught a brief smile from one of the lizalfo, who seemed to be tending the fire, as she savored every bite. “This is delicious,” she said suddenly before taking another bite.

Once she was finished eating she looked around to see Sana was no where to be seen. She hadn’t even noticed that Sana had left, perhaps the meal had been a little too good.

“She went for fish in river,” Zaire said, suddenly. She smiled lightly at that, at least Zaire had been paying some mind.

“I should probably go catch up with her,” Zelda replied. Zaire nodded at that and stood, clearly intent on going with her. They walked in relative silence, it seemed so odd as they were supposed to be enemies and yet. She shook her head and just focused on the sounds around them, the chirruping of birds and other sounds of the forest around them.

“This place, peace,” Zaire murmured beside her quietly, so as not to interrupt the sounds of nature around them.

“Yes very peaceful,” She agreed, just as quietly. A smile graced her lips, it was peaceful much as she hoped her land would one day be. She was still considered a princess, however, she made enough excuses that kept her so. She wasn’t the one who saved their world after all, that was Link, her part had been small and inadequate. “If only I could have done more.”

“Mm?” Zaire questioned. She blushed and straightened, she shouldn’t be showing her weakness in such a place.

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing,” Zelda replied, waving his question away. It truly was nothing and she had been helpless to his _tender_ mercies.

“Mm, battle against Ganon?” Zaire asked, she flinched at the mere mention. “Zaire think it too. Zaire was minion, slave. Zaire free for cause of princess and champion. Zaire thankful. Princess did part, did best princess could yes?” Zelda nodded, she wasn’t sure why but he words made her feel a bit better. “Then no feel down, Princess did best princess could. Princess saved many. Princess still save many. Princess hero.” Zelda peered at him in surprise, to see a bit of a grin on his strange features. It was oddly comforting and amiable. “Us here,” he said, suddenly. Zelda paused abruptly as she realized they were indeed at the river and Sana was still no where to be seen. She waited a moment more, searching the rapid waters. Until finally the zora popped up out of the water, carting with her more fish than the lizalfo who soon joined her on the shore. She handed over her catch before she noticed Zelda had arrived.

‘Ready to head back? The guards are probably worried about us,” Sana mentioned. Zaire remained quiet, causing Zelda to look over and see him contemplating something.

“Other zora may looking for hylian, yes?” Zaire asked.

“Most likely, I’m sorry we have to leave so soon,” Zelda apologized.

“Is good, Zaire must think much. Think on Princess words, wisdom in words spoke,” Zaire said, stumbling a bit on the difficult concept he was trying to convey. “Zaire will think on trade and peace for lizalfo and zora. Thanks princess for speaking.” He gave up trying to say more and instead croaked making a motion to his fellow lizalfo who then made their way back to the camp. She smiled brightly and bowed.

“I shall make it a point to speak on your behalf,” Zelda replied. “It is the least I can do.” Zaire nodded and Zelda turned about and made her way to Sana. She was definitely going to have quite the tale to share when they finally returned.

~~.~~

Sana noted several zora zipping past on the way the back, she wasn’t exactly sure what was going on until one spotted them and slowed. It was one of the male guards, he was one of the younger ones but quite skilled for his age. She paused too just long enough to hear what he had to say.

“Thank goodness you are both safe,” He said, immediately.

“Of course we are,” Sana replied, she wasn’t certain what had them all so excited but whatever it was couldn’t be good. It had taken her the better part of the afternoon to swim the river and darkness was quite near. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“That you have to ask of those still at the domain,” He answered, nervously. “All I can say is something terrible has happened.” He then swam off down the river, Sana charged off toward the domain and the main landing. Luckily Zelda clung to her tightly, not letting go until they were safely on the main landing. She headed straight for the nearest guard and demanded answers.

“Oh, well it.. it was horrible. Kass came back terribly upset and Link is missing, he was taken from the sacred pool,” the guard began.

“Link was taken?” Zelda asked. “How? When? By what?” Sana placed a soothing hand on Zelda’s back.

“Later this evening, or sometime in the afternoon,” She replied. “We can’t be sure of it as Kass only got back just a while earlier. He is out there now, I think, looking for Link. He was taken by lizalfo, the silver lizalfo.”

“Sana we have to..” Zelda began.

“No,” Sana turned at the sound of a familiar male voice. Sidon stood there in full armor, it was clear he planned to go out. At least that is what she assumed from his appearance, usually he wouldn’t just stand on ceremony. “My father sent out most the guard, you two should stay here. I will be out there with them..”

“No you won’t,” an elderly voice shouted out.

“Yes, I will Muzu,” Sidon retorted. “I’m not going far but I am going out with a small company of royal guards. I’ll not sit idle while the Champion is out there and lizalfo do goddess’ know what to him. He does not deserve the torture they could inflict upon him, he deserves to be found and returned to safety. Tis my fault, after all, had I only gone with them this would never have happened.” Sana flinched, she had never heard her prince sound so passionate about something before. Nor had she ever heard him speak so.. rebelliously to an elder. This was quite serious, for him to be acting and speaking this way.

“But..” Sana suddenly spoke up. She would not be left behind, Link was important to her beloved princess and she would not allow anything bad to happen to him either.

“No, you need to be here to guard Princess Zelda,” Sidon admonished. “I’ll not have her unprotected with lizalfo so close to the domain.”

“Then who are you..?” She began to ask. She cut her own words short as she saw two of the king’s own royal guards joining the prince. They were definitely in a class all their own and much older than her and maybe even a little older than the prince. Both were his equal in combat, she sighed unable to argue her way into a place at his side for Zelda’s sake. “Very well, I will guard Princess Zelda with my life.”

“Prince Sidon, are you certain you do not wish to have one of your royal guards at your side?” Zelda asked. “Surely..” Prince Sidon stepped before, effectively silencing any further argument’s.

“Trust me,” Sidon replied. “We will find Link, stay close to Sana in the meantime. I don’t know if or when the lizalfo will strike again and I do not wish for any harm to befall you too.” Sana watched color enter the princess’ face at the words, prince Sidon had already turned away and was even now placing armor over his head-tail to guard it against attack. He then jumped into a graceful dive and was gone from sight along with the guards with him.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Hey guys another riveting chappie and wait what? Link is missing? Oh right I remember this how about any of y'all fans from A Charming Prince and HIS Prince(ss)?I bet this is very familiar at this point.. but don’t spoil it for the new fans.. xD.. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chappie and hope you stick around for the next one! Take care all you guys and gals! See you next time._


	9. The Missing Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._
> 
> _A/N: Hey guys so I am on a bit of a roll tonight. I hope it keeps up as I would looooooooove to write up a few chappies so I can release them over the next little while, while I write for one my other fics that need some loove! Sorry this isn’t an exclusive here but hey. So glad you guys are still reading and hope you continue to do so! Also if you want you can tell me if you’d like some specific scenes added I will do my best to add those in for you guys if I get the time to just lemme know!_
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

The Missing Link

~~.~~

Sana fretted, mostly for the missing hylian and for the princess’ mental state. Okay so she mostly fretted about how Zelda was taking everything but the hylian woman seemed worried but mostly unaffected. She briefly wondered if she should even be worrying. “Zelda,” she began placing a hand on the princess’ shoulder. Zelda turned toward her startled, but then her expression changed once more. It was as though the other woman was holding something back but what?

“We should do what we can here,” Zelda replied, void of emotion. Sana frowned this was not the warm woman who cuddled with her after a nightmare. Something was up and she intended to find out what and if she could fix it.

“Of course,” Sana replied. “We should do everything we can here, Link will be found. I know it.” Zelda gave her a soft smile before walking away, she let out a breath before following. The stiff line in her beloved’s shoulders told her, that her whispered words did little to calm the storm raging just behind that guarded look. The poor woman was obviously on edge and there was nothing she could do about it. Zelda stopped suddenly on an empty bridge leading to the sacred pool. It was only then the woman decided to speak, only then did she reveal what was on her mind.

“It seems I won’t be able to keep my promise to him,” Zelda sighed, Sana looked surprised until she remembered the words the princess spoke to Zaire. Of course the princess would worry about that too. “And Link.. I know I shouldn’t worry but I can’t help but.. I know he’s strong and can.. handle himself.”

“That silver lizalfo..” Sana agreed. “There’s something about it, it’s smart.. too smart. Do you want to go out and search anyway?”

“I-I can’t Sana,” Zelda replied, tears welling up in her eyes. “I can’t even protect myself, I can’t even use my powers anymore.”

“What?” Sana asked. She couldn’t believe the princess was confiding in her, after all it’s not like she were her guard nor was she Link, the champion.

“My powers stopped working after.. mm well after..” the princess puffed her cheeks, it was as if she were hiding some important bit of information. “It happened after the calamity’s defeat.” She finally replied. “I lost my ability to use my goddess-given powers, I can no longer use it to hold back the darkness.”

“I’m sorry,” Sana whispered. It was clear the princess hadn’t want to admit any sort of weakness, yet here she was admitting it to her. She smiled seeing progress like this was immensely important. It meant the other woman trusted her with such vital information yet she couldn’t help but wonder what the princess was keeping from her. What vital information had she left out? Perhaps one day she could help discover where the lost powers had went, but she needed the full story. She especially needed to know what had happened to her, all those years, in Calamity Ganon’s cocoon of evil. She stayed with Zelda as she let go of her carefully controlled emotions, even wrapping her arms around the princess’ shoulders as she wept.

~~.~~

Zelda woke suddenly sitting up in bed, she had felt something this nightmare had been different. It was horrible to think that horrible things had happened to her but in this dream she had seen Link. He was being molested by the horde of lizalfo, she shook the images from her mind. Arms wrapped around her but she just couldn’t stop shaking like a leaf, what was happening to her champion? It couldn’t be something that horrible, could it?

“My love what is it?” Sana’s voice asked. Zelda flinched a bit but tried to ignore the endearment, she was used to knowing the other woman cared so deeply for her.

“Link.. I had a terrible nightmare about Link..” She answered. “I feel so helpless, I know I can’t help him but that dream.. It was horrible Sana, just horrible.” She allowed the other woman to hold her still shaking frame, why couldn’t she stop shivering? It was so real, that had to be why. It had to be because it felt so real, she wrapped her own arms around Sana. Zelda tried desperately to still herself with that strength, but nothing seemed to work. So they stayed like that for many moments, until the quaking finally ended all on it’s own. Finally with a deep breath she pulled away, she couldn’t stay down there however and began to change. She left her still damp clothes and changed into something else, she wanted fresh air so desperately. She just needed to be outside, Sana must have understood her intentions as she waited by the entrance silently. Zelda climbed down and clung to the other woman, holding a deep breath in as water rushed by them.

She remained silent the whole journey, but instead of taking her to the landing the zora had begun to swim them up a series of waterfalls. At the top the woman pulled her around and kissed her. Zelda was so shocked by it she didn’t even move, didn’t even dare to breath as she was pulled close and kissed so passionately it stole her very breath. Slick hands ran across her suddenly bare chest, her brain nearly and completely switch off at the sensations she was experiencing. At first she resisted the idea that it was real but something clicked and she began to run her own hands along the other woman’s slippery skin. She even returned the kiss in her desperation and need to be completed. The view began to blur around her with tears of sadness and joy. The mix stung her eyes and yet still she allowed the touch to glide along her skin, lower to the planes of her stomach.

Those delicate fingers traced her belly-button and along her flesh until it met her center. She moaned lightly as those fingers dipped inside her wet folds, to caress her ever so lightly before they pressed deep inside her. She gasped into her lover’s mouth as those fingers ran delicately along her soft inner walls. Her sight blurred even more from excitement as Sana’s free hand squeezed and messaged her breast. She closed her eyes against the sensations and still they came rolling over her in electric waves. She squeaked as a thumb brushed her attentive little clit, the shock of pleasure from it rushed along her body from her toes to the very tips of her hair. She couldn’t help but jerk as the other woman repeated the process, jolting her body with the electric feeling once more. The pleasure peaked and she yelled out her body spasmming uncontrollably as she rode the waves of pleasure that overcame her.

Zelda sat up suddenly, her whole body singing from the pleasure she had felt but instead of that lake she was back in bed. She blinked her eyes several times as she looked around. She didn’t even remember the dream she had before, but somehow she felt it had been important. How? How had her dream gone from something that was obviously upsetting to something so hot and pleasurable? Was she somehow secretly attracted to Sana? She clearly remembered the lake and the electric feel of Sana’s body against hers. She reached down her body to her heated center, the pants were completely damp with her juices. Heat crept through her face as she realized, she had just orgasmed to a dream. A groan drew her eyes to Sana, she was still in her own bed as well. Had she never woken the first time? Had it all been a dream?

She shook her head and rose from the bed to find something clean to put on. She had to get to the surface but she would wait at least until Sana was finally awake. There was no way she was going to wake the other woman, not in this state. She let out a breath as she stepped over to the water at the entrance pulling off the pants she had on and scrubbed them as quietly as she could before dipping her lower half within and quickly cleaning the evidence of her embarrassing dream. She then dried off as good as she could before putting on the clean hylian pants. She shivered briefly before hanging the damp pants over the hot stone and moved back toward the bed. She would talk with Sana once she was finally awake.. yeah when she was awake.

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… *cough* *cough* *cough* Ahem.. excuse me think I um.. caught a bug.. yeah.. caught a bug that’s it. Anyway hope you enjoy this short but hot chappie. Sorry it took so long to finish I was watching some new stuff on Netflix that caught my eye really really enjoyed it that and food fantasy think I am addicted to it. I love Red Wine so freakin' much.. sorry anyway.. Here you guys go hope you love it and I will have the next chappie up soon I am on a roll._


End file.
